User talk:PinkKabuterimon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yolei Inoue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 00:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Cody Hida "In the summer of 1999, Cody's father was killed on duty in London. He traveled with his mother and grandfather to London to bring back his father's remains..." :Would you mind providing the line that says he was on the plane to retrieve his father's remains? I can't recall this one. 14:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::It's in the Digimon Animation Chronicle book, in the profile regarding 5-year-old Iori in 1999. I apologize for not adding the reference, I'm still trying to learn how to use the wiki. PinkKabuterimon (talk) 17:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::It's fine, just remember to have a reference so the Admins don't think you're vandalizing. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your edits A few notes: #Storylinks are not necessary for entire seasons. #Storylinks should just list the episode in question once. 19:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :#We don't capitalize the nihongo template, or any template that is to be used in the middle of the article. :#Chinese words use the hanyu template. :#Don't pipelink series titles if you are only going to italicize them. For example, instead of ''Digimon Frontier'' you should use Digimon Frontier. :#For etymology sections, we use ;Name instead of Name. :Keep those in mind in your next edits. I'll try to fix some of your current mistakes, but I'm having connections issues this weekend. Heck, I'm barely being able to edit pages today. 16:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Stop capitalizing the nihongo template. Also stop using the traditional bolding instead of ";". ::Or are you the VisualEditor? In that case, stop. The VisualEditor is horrible and leaves a lot of bad coding behind. Using the normal editor is better. 17:17, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Story sections Consensus is that sections should be chronological within the same "universe", even if this means breaking up an existing work (like the 02 anime) into two sections. As such, I've reverted a few of your reorg edits (Mimi, Matt, Izzy, and Joe), but otherwise the substance of the edits is good, and should be re-implemented. I would fix these myself to include your wording in the proper order, but unfortunately I do not have the time at present, so I am leaving this up to you. 23:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::We also want to have coverage of basically every episode a character appears in (although we can sometimes cover multiple episodes with the same sentence if it's something like "yep, Joe's still taking that test"). Because of that, I had to revert your edit to Taichi's article, which removed a lot of the stuff he did when the episode wasn't about him. Could you please try to make your changes again, without excising all that coverage? 13:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) T.K.'s hat :about the TK edit. I have worn a trooper hat and its very similar to what TK has worn. thats I edit it. what proof do you have that it isnt a trooper hat? User:Zgrillo2004 ::I agree that T.K.'s hat's is most likely an oddly-worn trooper hat, but it looks like a weird backwards cap to a lot of people. If you just writer "trooper hat", people would google it and go "that looks nothing like a trooper hat" based on the results. If you want to make the case for it being a trooper hat, I think you'll have to be more specific. Writing something like "a trooper hat worn backwards with the flaps pulled up" would work.PinkKabuterimon Question for you on the Matt Page.... Do you have the source that shows that Matts briefs are grey???